The present invention relates to a bicycle chainguard, and more particularly, to a chainguard which may be quickly mounted to a bicycle and which completely encloses the bicycle chain.
Chainguards are well-known in the bicycle art for protecting a person from contact with the chain of the bicycle. Known bicycle chainguards have commonly extended along the length of the upper run of the chain and curve around the front portion of the chain and the front sprocket for the bicycle. Some chainguards cover the entire chain periphery and outboard surface. However, none of the known bicycle chainguards also cover the entire inboard surface as well. Thus, prior art chainguards have typically protected bicyclists against contact with certain portions of the chain while leaving other portions of the chain, as well as the rear sprocket, exposed. Such exposure of the chain can result in contact with the bicyclist, for example when the bicyclist is walking beside the bicycle, and can additionally result in exposure of the chain to dirt, dust and other debris which is thrown up by the wheels of the bicycle.
In addition, prior art bicycle chainguards have been attached to the bicycle by means of fasteners and specially designed brackets whereby the chainguard is held in a desired position relative to the chain and front sprocket. Thus, the installation of prior art chainguards has been labor intensive, and the added expense of providing fastener and bracket hardware for attaching the chainguards has added to the expense of bicycles.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bicycle chainguard which is capable of providing full enclosure for the bicycle chain, and which is easily mounted with a minimum of hardware. In addition, there is a need for a chainguard providing full enclosure of the chain while also being easily mounted to the bicycle either during or after installation of the bicycle drive system.